lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
MMSC
The Mobile Missile Strike Command (or MMSC) was a large battle station that Rawlin used in attempting to destroy the Eagle Tribe. It was used by Talon Industries, until being stolen and eventually destroyed by the Bats, ending the Chima Civil War, the Raven Civil War, and the Bat—Raven War. History After he was hypnotized by Erlin, an idea formed in Rawlin's mind to create a mobile HQ capable of destroying Eagle Spire and its inhabitants. Early Development After driving the WRM ravens from Raven HQ, Rawlin ordered his head scientist, Dr. Radcliffe, to begin developing the blueprints for a battle station. Knowing Dr. Radcliffe was friends with Eglor and the eagles in general, Rawlin purposely neglected to tell Radcliffe the real reason for the battle station's existence. Dr. Radcliffe finished the MMSC blueprints within a year, only for them to be stolen by a former spy named Razalac. After Dr. Radcliffe suggested Rawlin hire bounty hunters, the Raven leader enlisted Crexar to capture the plans and spy. To get Crexar to agree, Rawlin released the bounty hunter's team from TI custody. After a long search, and battles between Crexar's crew, the lions, and the WRM ravens, the TI ravens were eventually able to reclaim the blueprints, and development of the MMSC itself began. Completion The MMSC's construction continued for the remainder of the year. It was completed 2 BR, but Rawlin put his plans for it on hold as the Raven Civil War continued; Rawlin hoped to get the WRM ravens out of the picture and end the Raven Civil War before beginning his war with the eagles. Chima Civil War Eventually, Rawlin decided to put his plan into action. Now at the time of the RP, the MMSC was finally used against the eagles. The MMSC's attack on Eagle Spire was one of the main incidents that sparked the Chima Civil War. During the battle, Rawlin and his forces battled the eagles, Leonard, the Lion Air Force, Rica, Razic, and the WRM ravens. These dogfights were put on hold when Eeran attempted to negotiate with Rawlin, only for Rawlin to discover Erlin there and eventually shoot Eeran. After blasting the eagle leader, Rawlin ordered the attack to continue, but it was interrupted by an ambush from Bliston, beginning the Bat—Raven War. Bat—Raven War The bats fought to claim the battle station for themselves, though the ravens didn't know their true intentions for it. As the Wing Strikers teamed with the eagle and WRM Raven jets to defeat the TI jets in the skies of Eagle Spire, many non-pilot bats and TI ravens flew into the MMSC, battling for control over it. Drainage of Cavora The MMSC was heavily damaged in the ongoing battle, and eventually drifted northeast from Eagle HQ, as bats and TI ravens fought inside of it. After drifting past the Iron Mountains, the MMSC crashed in the Northern Ice Regions; as a result of this, the ravens fell out, and the bats were able to claim the MMSC. Bliston later took the damaged, burned, partially-frozen (but still flight-capable) MMSC to Mount Cavora, where he and his bats stole all the chi. As Bliston planned, the MMSC was used to hide the bats and frame the ravens for stealing the chi. This caused many inland animals to become angry at the ravens, which provided Bliston with a distraction for the inland tribes while he continued with his plan. Destruction After filling the MMSC with explosives, Bliston piloted the battle station near the central tower of Raven HQ, during the final battle of the Bat—Raven War. Bliston and the bats evacuated from the doomed MMSC as it crashed into the tower. The explosives went of in the process, causing an enormous explosion that destroyed the MMSC, Raven HQ, and all of the present TI ravens. Disposal Later, after the Crawler Empire took over the Great Desert, the ruins of the MMSC and Raven HQ were cleaned up by bat cleaning vehicles. The rubble was pushed through the desert until being dumped into the Gorge of Eternal Depth. Trivia Could house over 8,000 missiles, keep up to 300 Raven Fliers, and held rooms for research, inventions, and maintaince.Category:All Articles Category:Ravens